


Car Sex

by inksie



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksie/pseuds/inksie
Summary: Eli takes a little detour that ends up with a little... adventure.





	Car Sex

Eli had not taken his eyes off of you for the entire duration of dinner; you were lucky in that he kept his touches light and teasing, as you were sat across from two very good friends, people who had been through everything with you. But now, it was just you and him, in the car, driving home; his hand had started off holding your own, but it had slipped to your thigh, gripping it tight and telling you what he was thinking.   
"Eli, why are we going the long way home?" You asked, somewhat curious despite the fact that you had an inkling of an idea as to what he was up to as you looked out of the window and at the dark sky, the treetops brushing against it with their thick fingertips.   
Eli chuckled lowly, moving his hand a little more up your thigh, causing your breath to hitch. "I was thinking we could take a little detour."   
It wasn't long before he was driving down an old, almost overgrown, dirt road to a small clearing; when you were first dating, you would go there all the time, as no one else knew how to properly get to the clearing, and it looked like tonight, you were about to relive some old memories. He pulled over, far out of sight and far from prying ears, and looked at you with dark, lustful eyes that made you lick your lips and stifle a moan; he leaned in, his hand still on your thigh, and kissed you softly. Eli's kisses always started out soft, but this one was only like that for a second or two before it turned harsh and bruising, his other hand was on your cheek while you gripped onto his shoulders tightly; without so much as a warning, he was pulling you onto his lap, and his grip moved to your hips, fingertips harsh and making you roll your hips before you pulled away, out of breath.   
"Daddy," you meweled, grinding down on his lap. "Please."   
With a smirk, Eli helped you to awkwardly get out of your clothes, throwing them onto the passenger seat before he undid his belt and pushed his jeans and boxers down to his ankles; you looked at his hard cock, and moaned loudly, needing and wanting for him to just take you already. "What's the matter, baby? You want Daddy to fuck you?"   
You bit your lip, nodding eagerly. "Yes, please, Daddy. Fuck."   
It was hard for Eli to contain the growl that escaped his throat when you said that, and without even a second of hesitation, he aided you in lining yourself up with him before he let out a loud, pleasured, curse when you sank down on him, still gripping his shoulders as you began to rock and grind your hips, looking him dead in the eye as you began to moan and squirm. "That's a good girl," Eli praised lowly. "You look so fucking good on top of me, baby, fucking yourself on Daddy's dick like a good fucking girl."   
You didn't want to moan and scream too loudly, and dropped your head so that your lips were against his neck as you tried to be quiet, even if you were still panting and begging for more, the volume of your voice so loud that you were near certain that the man on the moon could hear you; you could feel Eli's smug smile, burning into your skin, as he tilted his head to the side so that he could bite and lick and kiss and nip at your flesh, leaving bright hickeys everywhere whilst he tangled one hand in your hair, tugging it perfectly, his other hand still firmly on your hip, fingertips bruising your skin as you lost yourself in the ecstasy of it all. You were getting close, you could feel it, but you didn't want it to end. "Fuck, Daddy, I'm so close."   
Eli let out a growl, knowing you were about to cum was getting him off as he began to harshly buck up his hips, untangling his hand from your hair in order to mercilessly play with your clit as he continued, praising you with each hoarse breath; you weren't sure how long you were like that, but before you could think, you were practically screaming as you clenched around him, your juices mixing with his thick beads of cum as you both got off together, panting, sweating, moaning, howling.   
"Fuck, baby," Eli managed to say at last as he pressed a soft and simple kiss to your lips. "You're so fucking gorgeous when you cum." He licked his lips, his hands ghosting beneath your thighs until an idea struck him. "Lie down in the backseat," his voice was low and gravelly, making you bite your lip in excitement. "Daddy wants to show you just how fucking gorgeous you are."   
Lying down in the backseat, you spread your legs, watching in awe as Eli got between your thighs, trying not to growl as he looked at you, eyes so dark they appeared black. "You gonna eat this pussy, Daddy?"   
With a breathy chuckle, Eli nodded. "If you'll let me, baby."   
You agreed, moaning loudly and arching your back when he ran his tongue through your folds, slow and teasing at first, making you feel every single flick and coil of his tongue, one hand pushing down on your hips gently to stop you from bucking them; as he continued to tease you, you gripped onto his hair, drawing a low gasp of awe that had you shivering. Eli made sure to keep his dark eyes trained on you, especially when he pushed two of his fingers inside of you, making you gasp and writhe from the lovely overstimulation; as he used his fingers and tongue on you, Eli could feel himself getting hard again, all your little moans and movements were driving him insane again as he pleasured you. Neither of you had noticed, but within the time of your actions, the windows of the car had fogged up, turning the normally clear glass a pale grey, dripping with moisture from the condensation. With a teasing smirk, Eli crooked the fingers that were buried inside of you, making you let out an incredibly loud moan; he knew he had your sweet spot, and lifted his lips to suck on your clit and use his tongue on the bundle of nerves while his fingers worked that wonderful little spot inside of you; you still had your hand in his hair as you tugged it and attempted to buck your hips while your walls once again clenched and your juices were eagerly licked up by Eli, content little growls coming from the back of his throat. You were spent, so very spent, when Eli pulled away, licking his lips and making a comment about how good you tasted; he didn't dare ask you to return the favour, he knew how tired and absolutely done you were, and for him, that was enough payback.   
"Shit," you breathed out, voice hoarse; your legs were shaking and you were sure you couldn't move. "I'm so glad you had the idea to take a detour..."   
Chuckling, Eli shook his head, and helped you to get dressed before he very gently sat you back in the passenger seat. "And I'm so glad you let me do all that, baby." He bit the inside of his lip, just thinking about what had just taken place was making him crazy as he adjusted himself. But he could see how knackered you were. "Why don't you get some sleep while I drive home, huh?"   
You yawned, shaking your head. "I'm good, Daddy, honestly." 


End file.
